Somebody's Little Girl
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: Third in the Worlds Apart series:  This was not how Jack wanted her to learn the truth about him.


Somebody's Little Girl

Disclaimer: Jack Harkness does not belong to me, he's the 'property' of Russell T. Davies and the BBC, as is the concept of _Torchwood_ itself. Jennifer Keller belongs to _Stargate: Atlantis_. All other characters belong to me, even the unsavory ones.

Author's Note: This is the third story in the _Worlds Apart_ series, a cross between _Torchwood/Doctor Who_ and the _Transformers_ movie series. There are a few more stories before the other characters from both _Doctor Who_ and _Torchwood_ make an appearance while I finish up the foundation, so please continue to be patient. This series is primarily about Jack. The title of the story is taken from Collin Raye's song, _I Think About You_, specifically, the line that 'every woman used to be somebody's little girl.' All will become clear when you reach a particular conversation between Jack and Lacey.

Parking lot of James Madison High School

Approximately thirty miles from Madison, WI

September 1990, approximately 8:45 pm

This was really not how he wanted her to find out, but leaving her to face those goons by herself was not an option. Instead, he miscalculated how dangerous they were and got six inches of steel in his gut as a reward. Better him than her. He could live (live, hah) with his mistake, but Lace? At least she was safe. Life was slipping away for Jack Harkness, and he felt her slim fingers tightening around his free hand. He tried to smile at her reassuringly, tried to tell her that it was okay, that everything was going to be fine, but the darkness once more claimed him, leaving a terrified sixteen year old alone in a locked SUV with only a dead man for company.

Six hours earlier

Alexandra Elizabeth Keller stared at her reflection, utterly stunned by the girl. . .no, the woman. . .she saw. Unconsciously, she straightened her shoulders and blinked at the difference it made. Even at sixteen, she was still a small-chested girl and likely to stay that way. For all that, when she straightened her shoulders and held her head high, even her mosquito-bite breasts became more prominent. Finally, she looked at her mother, who watched in silence ever since she turned Lacey toward the mirror, and said in a shocked voice, "Mama. . .I'm pretty! I'm actually pretty!"

Her mother rolled her eyes, but took her hands and answered, "Of course you're pretty, silly girl, you always have been! But now? Everyone's gonna see just how pretty you are. And Jennifer's gonna be so proud when she and Douglas walk into Homecoming tonight with you, 'cause she's seen the real you all along." Corinna Keller kissed both of her oldest daughter's hands, pride shining from her eyes. Neither Keller woman was especially fond of Jennifer's boyfriend, but for tonight, neither would say anything.

"I just wish. . .no, it doesn't matter," Lacey began, then shook her head. The motion drew her attention back to the mirror, and how she looked tonight. Her dark hair was carefully styled, and the makeup she wore was applied by her mother after the dress was fitted carefully. And then, there was the Glinda dress. . .so named by her little sister because it was pink like the Good Witch's gown. It actually did look a great deal like the outfit in question. . .just without the sparklies, the wings and wand, or the crown. Lacey gave a happy little sigh. Her mother would take a picture of her before Douglas and Jennifer picked her up, so her father could see it along with the other pictures her mother sending in the next packet to his duty station. The only thing that could make this better, aside from Daddy being here, would be if. . .

"You know, I'm not real sure what boys today are like, but as far as I'm concerned, I've already seen the prettiest girl at the dance," a very familiar and equally beloved voice observed from the doorway. Lacey looked away from the mirror and her mother, to find the other person she wanted to be there today, aside from her father. Captain Jack Harkness smiled at her, saying, "Lacey, you look stunning, abso. . .oof!" He was cut off in mid-sentence when she all but threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. However, he only chuckled softly and wrapped her in an equally fierce embrace, lifting her feet clear of the ground, then spinning her about.

"You put her down, Jack Harkness, before you smudge her make-up! Honestly, you men!" Mama scolded, though even Lacey could tell she didn't really mean it. Jack simply laughed, kissed her forehead, and very carefully set her on her feet again. Lacey reluctantly released him, allowing her mother to take her turn hugging Jack. Which she did, complete with a dip and a kiss, the way only Jack did it. And when he released her mother, she was smiling just as goofy as she always did when Jack kissed her. Jack was the only man, aside from Lacey's father, who was allowed to kiss her like that.

"So you really think I look pretty, Jack?" Lacey asked shyly when he released Mama, trying not to laugh as her seven year old sister Bronwyn peeked around Jack's legs. She winked at her baby sister, who giggled. Bronwyn had been charge of watching over their baby sister Cecilia until she fell asleep. . . apparently, she decided to wait until Jack arrived before she came to see Lacey in her dress. Just as Lacey did when she was Bronnie's age, she utterly worshipped Jack. . .and never hesitated to show it. Right now, her short little arms were wrapped around Jack's leg, her face pressed against his knee. And if Lacey were truly honest with herself (which she tried to be), she'd admit that even at the much older age of sixteen, she still adored Jack. Not the way she did when she was a child. . .she was starting to realize that like her parents, he was fallible and decidedly imperfect. But she loved him, and like her parents, would defend him with her dying breath, with her own life if need be.

Jack, for his own part, was examining her from every angle, bright blue eyes taking in every detail. It was odd, the way he was looking at her-almost as if he had never seen her before. There wasn't the light in his eyes that was present when he flirted with her parents, something that stopped confusing her a long time ago, because that was simply Jack. Nor was there the coldness in his eyes she remembered seeing when he came for her years ago, after that seriously crazy lady took her. The coldness, she remembered, wasn't for her. . .it was for the woman who took her.

Lacey gave a small mental shudder. Her memories of that night were both hazy and clear. As usual, where Jack was concerned, she never really thought about the contradiction. That was kinda par for the course where Jack was concerned. Their friend offered her the chance to forget everything, but she didn't want to. Not even after he said she shouldn't have to live with those memories. She wanted to remember. She wanted to remember how scared she was when Jack fell to his knees, just as they reached her parents. Wanted to remember that he would have sacrificed his life for her. She wanted to remember, so she would never, ever, take for granted the knowledge that Captain Jack Harkness loved her. Mama always said that bad things happened when you took things like that for granted. . .really bad things.

"I don't think you look pretty, Alexandra Elizabeth," Jack said, startling her out of her thoughts. Before she had a chance to process his words, much less be hurt by their implications, one hand was cupping her chin and the other was settling on her shoulder as he said softly, "I think you are beautiful." Lacey's lips parted in a smile, and Jack smiled back at her, saying softly, "You are absolutely beautiful. And if the boys at the dance tonight don't see that, it's because they're just that. They're boys. There's nothing wrong with you. Understand?"

Lacey blinked back tears, not at all surprised that he figured out what was bothering her, what always bothered her at these things. She was smart. . .she knew that. And she seemed to have this little voice in the back of her mind that told her when someone needed to be held or even what to say sometimes. But she wasn't considered pretty by the boys her age. However, here was Jack, telling her that it wasn't she who was pretty. It was that the boys were. . . well, boys. That was fine, then. As long as she didn't have to be someone whom she wasn't, as long as it was the problem of the boys, then that was fine. Jack must have seen the acceptance in her eyes, because he smiled at her and whispered, "That's my girl. And you are, aren't you?"

"Always will be," Lacey promised and Jack's smile broadened. He kissed her forehead chastely, laughing softly as Bronnie got fed up with being ignored and ran over to first hug Jack's leg again, then throw her arms around Lacey's dress. She didn't see how she could possibly be any happier than she was right now. Jack was here, even though Daddy was still on TDY, she would be spending time with her favorite cousin, and Jack was telling her that she was beautiful. She was afraid of just how happy she was.

She had reason to be.

James Madison High School Gymnasium

8:30-8:45 pm

How did everything go so terribly wrong? The night started out so nice, with the cousins in the back of the impressive-looking SUV, giggling and holding hands. The two males were in the front seat, Uncle John's best friend Captain Jack Harkness acting as chauffeur and chaperone. Douglas didn't deserve to be called a boy, much less a man. Fifteen-year-old Jennifer Keller ran her hand through her hair distractedly, blinking back tears as she hurried through the clumps of students that stood between her and her cousin. The chaperones were already alerted that there was a possible issue-she told them what she knew as soon as she knew it. This was way too big for her to handle on her own.

It was something of a misnomer, calling Douglas her boyfriend, but he was the only boy who asked her to the dance. She would have said 'no,' until Mom suggested asking Lacey if she'd like to go as well. Lacey missed Uncle John while he was overseas, and found it as difficult as Jennifer to fit in. And when Lacey's eyes lit up, there was no way Jennifer could argue. Even when Douglas balked at Jennifer's slightly-older cousin accompanying them. She knew that Douglas didn't care for Lacey. . .seemed to think because she was quiet and reserved, that made her stuck-up. But Jennifer herself was quiet and reserved. Why was it wrong for Lacey to be the same way, especially since they were cousins? And to stand by while his buddies planned to hurt her? What kind of person did that? How could he have done that? And he honestly thought she would want anything to do with him, after hearing what he had to say? Did he even _know_ her? Did she ever know HIM?

Never mind. None of that mattered right now. Looking back, she was so glad now that Captain Harkness offered to take them to the Homecoming Dance, all three of them. A part of her hated having to rely on someone else, but wasn't she doing that by relying on Douglas in the first place? Captain Harkness told Aunt Corinna and Mom that he would stay in the parking lot. . .just in case. Did he know something would happen? No. . .no, he just knew boys, and he knew Lacey. Knew that she wasn't like other girls, not like other people their age in a lot of respects. But. . .at the same time, she was. She was just as scared and insecure, and like all of their classmates, she was trying to figure out where she belonged. Jennifer huffed in frustration and not a little worry. All right, a lot of worry. And that was before she got to the hallway leading to the maintenance rooms.

Because it was at that point that she heard Jack Harkness sarcastically pointing out, "Aw, come on! Don't tell me that you three actually expected to corner Lacey in here by herself without a) me coming in to save the day or b) Lacey standing up for herself? I mean, really? REALLY? Do you even know her? Oh, and I really wish you grabbed something other than a broom or a mop to defend yourself, Lace. . .on the other hand, I suppose you grabbed what was handy." There was a choked sound which Jennifer only vaguely recognized as Lacey laughing and crying at the same time.

One of the boys, maybe from Jennifer's science class, growled, "Get outta here, old man. This is none of your concern!" Jennifer rolled her eyes. She only met Jack a handful of times before Aunt Corinna and the girls moved to Wisconsin while Uncle John was on temporary duty, and even she knew more or less how the captain would respond to that comment. Honestly. Boys could be so stupid! Even so, her blood ran cold when she heard the low, dark laughter that was coming from her uncle's best friend. Lacey never mentioned how scary Jack could be. He almost sounded like a bad guy in an old movie when he laughed like that.

"Oh, you're right about one thing, and only that one thing. I am old. In fact, I'm far older than any of you would believe. And you're wrong about the other. This is my business, more to the point, Alexandra Keller is my business. I was there when this girl was born. I taught her how to defend herself, and I taught her that she was worth fighting for. I will tolerate harm done to myself, but you do not hurt people who matter to me. This is your only chance. You either walk away and leave her alone, or I will make your lives hell. Choose well, boys. If you walk away now, it'll be the end of it. If not. . ."

Jennifer was now only steps away from the small group. She saw Jack Harkness. . .his broad shoulders, that amazing coat he wore so often. And, she saw one of the boys pull a knife. She had just enough time to think, _how did he get that past the chaperones_? when Lacey screamed and the boy hurtled forward. Jennifer abandoned all attempts at being a lady, and ran forward as Jack groaned and slumped back against the doorframe. Lacey screamed again, but this time, the fear was overwhelmed by rage. Jennifer reached Captain Harkness, supporting him as his legs threatened to give way. She hissed at the wound in his gut, and then winced as Lacey knocked the knife from the boy's hand. He howled in pain, clutching his wrist, but Jennifer's cousin simply glowered at him. The terrified child had given way to the protective friend. God help 'em.

"SUV. Get me to the SUV, no time for an ambulance," Captain Harkness rasped out. Jennifer started to argue, started to tell him that she could buy him time before the ambulance arrived, but he grasped her wrist with his free hand, hissing, "SUV! Lacey. Lacey, I. . .I need you." Lacey stared at her would-be attackers a moment more, then put down the broom/mop/whatever she was using. She spared one scathing look for the boy who stabbed Captain Harkness, and then carefully wrapped her arm around the captain's waist. Captain Harkness leaned against her, but carefully. As if. . .as if he wanted to avoid getting his blood on her dress. Jennifer wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry.

"Okay. You get him to the SUV, Lace, and I'll be there as soon as the chaperones arrive. I wanna make sure no one else touches the knife. He'll get suspended just for that," Jennifer told her cousin. She had the immense pleasure of seeing the boy in question flinch, as if he never thought of that. _Dummy_. Lacey nodded, biting her lip, and helped Captain Harkness away. The remaining Keller girl turned her attention back to the trio, her customary awkwardness giving way as she demanded, "You were going to rape my cousin. . .what, because you thought that she thought she was better than you? Here's a hint, you morons: she doesn't consider herself better than you are, but she is. And if Captain Harkness dies, I hope you do adult time."

"We weren't gonna rape her, just scare her a little, so she doesn't think she's so much better than the rest of us," one of the boys whined, completely ignoring what Jennifer just said. Funny. That was more or less what Douglas said, and Jennifer believed this twerp about as much as she believed her EX-friend. And it was irrelevant now. Mr. Christiansen (her favorite teacher, if she was honest) arrived with two of the other chaperones. Jennifer stayed just long enough to tell them what she saw and answer their questions, and then she ran out of the gymnasium. She had to see if Lacey got Captain Harkness to the SUV yet, and then hold her hand while she drove him to the hospital.

She wasn't counting on everyone and their brother (or sister) to stop her on her way out to the parking lot, asking her if Lacey was okay. It ended up taking her a lot longer than she expected, and wouldn't have been surprised if Lacey left without her.

Parking Lot of James Madison High School

8:50 pm

He was dead. Jack was dead. Lacey Keller stared at her family's best friend in shock and horror. This couldn't be happening! But Jack slumped in the driver's seat, face slack and eyes closed. If not for the blood on his shirt, she would believe he was just sleeping or even unconscious. Biting back a sob, Lacey reached out to touch his face. Still warm. But there was no breath against her skin. For a moment, for just a moment, she wanted to shake him awake. . .but he wouldn't wake, and she couldn't bring herself to hurt him further. He was dead, but she couldn't hurt him further. Now she did allow herself to cry and sank against him, head coming to rest in his lap. She remembered being a little girl and falling asleep like that. . .Lacey on one side, her nearly-forgotten friend Melissa on the other, Jack's fingers combing through their hair. And now, Bronnie and Cissy would never have the chance to do the same.

"I'm sorry, Jack, I'm so very sorry!" Lacey sobbed into his trousers. In her mind, she knew that Jack chose to defend her, defend her honor. . .but maybe if she'd been smarter, stronger, better (even nicer), he wouldn't have died. The dance started out well. . .she joined Jennifer's little circle, who were always welcoming to her. Douglas was the only one who seemed to dislike her, but Jennifer's other close friend, Nina, reassured her that Douglas was a bit of a twerp. The girl went on to ask Lacey if she could help her with history, since she had trouble keeping dates straight. Jennifer chimed in to say that she was helping Nina in Biology, and Lacey readily agreed.

But then the slow dances started. Lacey found herself alone on the sidelines, and rather than taking Jack's advice and asking one of the boys to dance, she retreated to her comfort zone during school hours. . .the maintenance rooms. And that was where they found her. That was where Jack came for her. That was where Jack was stabbed. That drew more tears. She was too lost in her grief and guilt to feel the sudden pressure against the back of her skull. . .but even that haze was penetrated by the sudden, loud gasp and the familiar voice groaning, "Oh, I _hate_ that!"

It would forever embarrass and shame her when she remembered it later, or when it was discussed within the family, but Lacey bolted upright, staring at Jack in shock as she slammed into the passenger side door. The impact would have knocked the wind out of her, if she could draw breath. But she couldn't. She found the familiar bright eyes staring back at her, color once more flushing the pallid cheeks. But he was dead. She heard him breathing, had felt his diaphragm expand as he took a breath. But he was dead. And now he was alive. Alive, breathing in and out. . .and staring at her with quiet resignation. He smiled at her sadly, saying softly, "Really not how I wanted you to find out, Lace. But. . .I can die. I just can't stay dead."

The first thought that popped into her head wasn't '_well, that sucks_,' but rather, '_how many times has he died_?' The next thought was, '_well, that sucks_.' Followed by, '_why is he looking at me that way_?' And finally, '_I don't care, Jack's alive_!' So, she reacted accordingly. . .by throwing herself into his arms and hugging him as tightly as her arms would allow. She felt Jack's arms close around her slowly, tentative, as she whispered again, "I'm so sorry."

Parking lot of James Madison High School

9:00 pm

He came back to life with his usual gasp as his lungs once more filled with air. It took him a moment to remember what happened. . .the sense that something wasn't right, his quick duck inside the building which turned into a confrontation with three boys who were intent on hurting Lacey because of their low self-esteem. He groaned, "Oh, I _hate _that." Blood loss was a miserable way to die, though at least the girl in the SUV was worth dying for. Even so, once Lacey realized he was alive. . .well, he never expected this. He wasn't terribly surprised to find Lacey's dark head resting on his thigh while she sobbed her heart out. Nor was he surprised by her startled squeak (regardless of what Lacey was to say later, that was a squeak, not a yelp) and her aborted jump away from him. He smiled sadly at her and said quietly, "Really not how I wanted you to find out, Lace. But. . .I can die. I just can't stay dead."

He fully expected her to throw herself out of the SUV. He expected her to hit out at him. He expected anything other than the passage of emotions across her face (curiosity, sorrow, confusion, relief). . .followed by Lacey crying out and throwing herself into his arms, landing in his lap, and hugging him with all the strength in her small body. Nor did he expect her to cry softly against his neck, "I'm so sorry." Jack wrapped his arms around her almost tentatively, his hold growing tighter as he relaxed. Lacey cried herself out, lying almost limply against his chest. He thought she had fallen asleep until she whispered, "You weren't born like this, were you?"

Jack continued to hold her, murmuring, "No. No, something happened. Not too sure what. I just remember dying, and then being alive again." Lacey's arms tightened around him once more, almost convulsively, and Jack went on, "I've died so many times since then. But this time, Lace? It was entirely my choice. You don't have anything to be sorry for. Don't ever apologize to me for this again, understand?" She pulled back, her face wet with tears, but she nodded. Jack tenderly wiped away her tears with his thumbs, repeating what he told a blonde girl on what became a floating tomb, two hundred thousand years into the future, "You are worth fighting for."

Unexpectedly, she smiled at him, saying hoarsely, "You would have done it for any girl in that position." Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly, curious to see how she arrived at that conclusion, and Lacey explained, "Yeah, you flirt a lot, but you've got too much of the knight in shining armor in you. When you see a lady in trouble, you gotta help her. It's like, you never forget that every woman used to be somebody's little girl." Jack's smile slipped away at that, not returning even when Lacey added, "That's what Dad always says. Every woman used to be somebody's little girl. . .oh. Oh. Melissa was your little girl, wasn't she, Jack? I was thinking about her earlier, but she was your little girl, wasn't she? I remember how sad you were after she left with her mom."

Jack nodded once, trying not to think about his beautiful little Melissa. Even now, nearly ten years after Lucia took her back to Britain, that wound in his heart remained. But there was another wound, even older, and he told the teenager on his lap, "Not all the time, sweetheart. Your parents never told you the reason I was sent to the States." Lacey shook her head, frowning thoughtfully, and Jack softly told her about the events in 1965. The children, the mission that night, what he did. How he learned only days later, still heartsick and disgusted with himself, that one of the children given to the aliens was the orphaned child of the niece of a peer. He told her about his exile as a result of that mess, but couldn't tell her about Lucia and Melissa. Not yet.

For the second time in the last few minutes, he awaited the judgment of a child he loved. And once more, that child surprised him. As he finished the story, she stared at him pensively, before saying, "It wasn't your fault, you know. Maybe you shouldn't have done it, but it wasn't your fault." Jack opened his mouth to dispute this, but Lacey pressed a slim finger against his lips, saying firmly, "It wasn't your fault. You didn't make the decision, did you?" Jack shook his head, his eyes never leaving her face. Lacey continued, "Then it wasn't your fault. I'm a military brat, Jack, I know about the chain of command. Maybe you shouldn't have done it, and maybe it would have been worse if you hadn't. I mean, if you hadn't done it, then someone else would have. And who knows who would have gotten that duty? Which really sucks, by the way."

Jack just stared at her in astonishment, and Lacey glared at him, asking, "What? You thought I would be mad at you for something that happened before I was even born?" Well, yes, it crossed his mind. There were times when Lacey was terribly empathetic, after all, and as disgusted as he was with himself at the time and since. . .well, he really did expect her to hate him. Lacey shook her head, sighing, "Mama's right. For someone so intelligent, you can be awfully stupid."

"People have turned against me for less," Jack pointed out, then immediately wished he hadn't when Lacey's dark eyes narrowed. _Ooh, bad idea_. She could be just as tenacious as Corinna was, and that had the potential to be very dangerous. He tried to steer the direction of the conversation away from that, pointing out, "Anyhow, I guess I've been trying to atone for that ever since." Lacey's fingers left his lips and she grasped his face between her small hands, forcing his attention on her more thoroughly. Another trick she learned from her formidable mother, no doubt.

"Jack Harkness, you are a world class moron! How many times have you saved my family? How many times have you saved. . .? Oh. Oh, Jack," she said, the irritation crumbling, and leaving only a sixteen year old girl who had the daylights scared out of her tonight. And for the third time that night, Lacey Keller shocked him as she said, nodding, "That night when I was kidnapped, back when I was eight, before Mama and Daddy knew about Bronwyn. . .you were killed. At least twice, you were killed. How many times have you died saving my life, Jack?" _And why did you never tell me? _The last sentence was unspoken, but Jack heard it nonetheless.

"Including tonight, three," Jack replied, and immediately regretted it. But, to his relief, no guilt flashed in her eyes. Instead, those eyes narrowed, forcing Jack to explain, "The first time was before you were born. Your dad had to work, so I escorted your mom to the movies. On our way back to the car, we were attacked. . .by something. Your mom has never remembered exactly what drove it away. She was seven and a half months pregnant with you and she was terrified for you and for me. That was the first time. You were born six weeks later. I was still so shocked that she wanted me around." He could still remember lying in a pool of his own blood, feeling Rinna's arms around him, as well as the frantic kicks of the girl now sitting in his lap.

The girl who asked next, her eyes very serious, "Jack. . .I know I shouldn't ask that, but how old are you?" He had been expecting that question, and hesitated only a little before he told her that as best he could figure it, he was around a hundred forty years. He arrived on Earth in 1889,* which raised her eyebrows a little, and he was about thirty-four or thirty-five when he was changed. Lacey was silent for several moments, before she murmured, "My father's best friend is an immortal who can die, but can't stay dead. He's from the future, and has been on this planet for over a hundred years. . .oh, and aliens are real. Wow. My life just took a turn for the truly bizarre."

Jack was so startled by this statement, he burst out laughing, and Lacey blushed, ducking her head. She observed softly, "I should be freaking out over this. I should be mad at you and my parents for lying to me eight years ago, but I'm not and I'm not. I don't understand why I'm not freaking out, but I appreciate why y'all lied to me. If I know Mama and Daddy, it's because they wanted me to stay a kid a little longer. And the other. It's almost as if I already knew some of this. I don't understand, but that's how it feels." She fell silent, allowing Jack to regroup at the same time. At last, she raised her eyes to meet his, and she whispered, "And you're really all right?"

Praying that his best friend would understand what he was about to do (and that it had nothing to do with 'dancing,' Jack took her hand and guided it to his gut, where the knife penetrated his flesh. He felt her fingers poking through the hole (another shirt ruined), and he answered just as softly as she asked, "I'm fine. I'm a little tired, and I have a headache, but coming back has that effect. I'll be fine to drive you and Jennifer home. Which reminds me, I thought she'd be here by now. . ."

The back passenger door opened and Jennifer Keller blurted out, "Why aren't you at the hospital yet? Lacey, we gotta get going, if we don't want Captain Harkness to bleed out and why are you in his lap?" Jack looked at her in the rear view mirror, and Jennifer mumbled, "You're okay? How is that possible? I mean, I'm glad you're okay, but how is it possible that you're okay? He stabbed you in the stomach, you should have bled out by now!" Jack looked back at Lacey, who hesitated before nodding. She didn't like lying to her cousin, but understood he wasn't ready to share his secret with Jennifer.

"It was more of a nick than anything else. It surprised me, Jennifer, but I'm fine. Lacey helped to bandage me up, and the events of the night caught up with her. Are you all right?" Jack asked as Lacey shifted back to her own seat. The younger girl nodded, her eyes flickering to Jack and then Lacey, and then back again. Jack continued, "Good. I'm sorry I frightened you, Jennifer. And I'm sorry your night was ruined. I'm guessing that you've broken up with Douglas? He's nowhere near good enough for you."

"I was never really with him. He kept accusing Lacey of thinking that she's better than everyone else. . .don't you dare, Alexandra! You don't act that way at all, he's just a jerk. He and the rest of his little group! And I'm fine, Captain Harkness, but I think we both wanna go home now. I'll go get our coats and be right back, okay? Don't get anywhere without me?" the girl asked. Jack assured her that he wouldn't go anywhere without her, then Jennifer left the SUV once more. . .not without glancing at Jack a few times nervously. Terrific. Jack felt a hollowness in his gut that had nothing to do with the stabbing tonight, and everything to do with Jennifer's expected discomfort with him.

However, that was what he expected. A glance to his right told him that Lacey was still mulling over what her cousin said and he said softly, "Hey." Lacey looked up, the insecurity flitting across her face, and he said, "She's right. You have never acted as though you're better than anyone else. Yes, you're more mature than a lot of kids your age, but you've had to grow up faster. You're also the oldest of three, and that carries another level of maturity. That's not a bad thing, kiddo." That won him a faint smile, and Jack asked softly, "Still my girl?"

This time, her smile was broader as she reached over to take his hand and replied, "Always will be, Jack. But promise me that you'll let Tyler take care of you tonight." He smiled back, and tugged on her hand. When Jennifer came back five minutes later, it was to find her cousin leaning against Jack, her head resting against his shoulder as she once more struggled with the night's events. The boys who threatened Lacey would be punished, but that wasn't his job tonight. His job was to take care of Jennifer and Lacey. Both of whom were still somebody's little girls.

*Additional notes: Yes, I've changed the date of Jack's arrival on Earth from 1869 to 1889, 'cause quite frankly, the former made NO sense. I adore Jack, I utterly adore him, but for him to stay out of trouble for twenty-three years? Uhm, no. No, he would have gone to someone's aid in a bar fight, or stood in the way of an injustice sometime in those twenty-three years. There are times when he's even more jeopardy-friendly than Rose. And to borrow a phrase from the _Magnificent Seven_ tv-series, the boy can be something of a Robin Hood. So, it was changed to 1889, and three years later, he was shot through the heart on Ellis Island. Also, there is a reason why Lacey isn't as freaked out by Jack's Factness as some people are, and the reason for that will come later, I promise. However, a lot of it is, she's simply in shock. She's just seen a dead man come back to life. . .after she accepts that, a lot of it is easy to accept.


End file.
